1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved cervical collar.
2. Description of Prior Art
In the past, there have been different types of cervical collars used on patients who have suffered neck injuries. The cervical collar provides rigid support for the cervical vertebrae to immobilize the vertebrae while relieving pressures on cervical nerves by supporting the head and preventing undue pressures from being applied to the neck. A cervical collar should maintain front-to-back stability of the patient's head in addition to preventing rotation of the head.
Since a cervical collar may be worn by a patient over a long period of time, it is important for the cervical collar to be comfortable. It is also desirable for the cervical collar to be adjustable to adapt to various neck sizes, while maintaining the required rigid support in different adjustable positions. An adjustable cervical collar is more useful if it can be applied quickly and easily while adjusting to various neck sizes, rather than being a customed-made or custom-adjusted device.
A popular cervical collar, known as the Philadephia collar, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,756,226 to Calabrese et al. The Philadelphia collar is formed in two halves and each half is made from a closed cell polymeric material such as polyethylene or polyurethane. The closed cell material is desirable because it can be formed in the desired shape in a die or mold and it makes the collar reasonably light in weight. However, the collar is not comfortable when worn for long periods of time. The closed cell material does not "breathe" and when a closed cell collar is worn for long periods, it can cause the patient to perspire and can cause heat rashes or other skin problems. Closed cell materials do not "breathe" in the sense that they are resistant to air circulation through them and they do not absorb fluids. Large air holes in the front and rear halves of the Philadelphia collar provide some air circulation to the skin, but the closed cell material still resists proper air circulation, fluid absorption and heat dissipation that would otherwise make the collar comfortable during prolonged use.
The present invention provides a cervical collar which is more comfortable to wear for long periods than the Philadelphia collar. The cervical collar of this invention is made, in part, from an open cell foam material which breathes during use and therefore does not create skin problems or other discomfort when the collar is worn for long periods of time.
Open cell materials are not capable of being molded to the desired anatomical shape as are closed cell materials. However, the cervical collar of this invention is made so that the open cell material can be supported in the desired anatomical shape to provide the comfort not provided by a closed cell material; and yet the cervical collar of this invention provides the necessary comfort while also providing the required support for the patient wearing the collar and while being adjustable to various neck sizes without requiring the collar to be custommade.